


A devil

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dehumanization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh





	A devil

_ "You're a devil!" _

_"You Eldians shouldn't be alive!"_

_"You're like those demons on Paradis!" _

Those were the only words she heard throughout her tender years of childhood.  She didn't know what any of those words meant before, but when she realized the two different races residing in one location it all changed for her. 

Her father wouldn't give her a break from training. She wasn't allowed to love, to feel attraction, to receive or give affection. She was forced to feel nothing. 

To finish the mission through and through.

It was supposed to be as easy as lifting the gun and firing the bullet right through the enemies skull.

_**Bang** _

But it didn't end like that. 

Oh how desperately she wanted to succeed and not come back as the Eldian she was born. They had told her that being a warrior would make her become a pure blooded Marleyan.  She was far too desperate that she believed it.

_ "What?" _

Her frantic emotions got in the way. She knew of Bertoldts feelings towards her, but she couldn't bring herself to act upon her mutual ones.  She knew that he would try his best to save them. He was too much of an idiot in her mind that he would be willing to risk his own safety for hers. 

_ "I love you." _

There it was. 

She knew it would have happened eventually, but she chose to ignore it. Yet, ignoring it was the most biggest mistake of her life.  She didn't know she would have been in the situation she is in now. 

_"You're not a devil. You're a human being choosing to live."_

She would miss his words of comfort. The truth laced within those few words coming from the giant male. 

_"You're beautiful." _

Calling a devil beautiful? 

Ironic, isn't it?  A few days ago they were together in the most intimate way possible; legs entangled, breaths and pants of pleasure.  She had succumbed to her selfish desires. 

_ "ANNIE!" _

That was the last time she heard his voice as she was encased in her crystal, the last time she would be able to see him.  The time where she realized that she had failed. She failed Reiner, Zeke, her lover, and everyone that was back at home.  She was nothing but a failure,

**A devil.**


End file.
